Zoro Itu di Atas, Selalu!
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Don't Judge a Boy by His Cover. War: AU, bukan yaoi. haha.


Ini bukan yaoi. Ini friendship. Haha.

**Don't Judge a Boy by His Cover**

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

One Piece Oleh Eiichiro Oda

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sanji menghajar beberapa siswa di sekolahnya. Karena itu, dia di DO. Dan hari ini, Zeff, ayah Sanji, memasukannya ke sekolah yang baru.

"Dia anak nakal." Kata Zeff pada kepala sekolah yang baru.

"Kami akan menanganinya." Sahut si kepala sekolah.

Dan dengan itu, di sinilah Sanji sekarang. Di depan kelas, memperkanalkan diri dengan seringai khasnya. Setelah itu, ia duduk di bangku kosong di samping seorang pemuda bernama Zoro, terlihat dari tanda pengenal yang terjepit di jas pemuda itu.

Yah, seperti biasa, hal yang baru selalu terlihat sangat menarik, termasuk Sanji. mungkin karena itu, saat jam istirahat mulai, hampir semua siswa-siswi di kelas itu mengerubuni meja Sanji. Sekedar memperkenalkan diri, dan juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sanji.

Jelas, Sanji senang mendapat sambutan yang menyenangkan seperti itu. Apaladi gadis di sini cantik-cantik.

Belum sempat Sanji mengeluarkan kata-kata cintanya pada para gadis itu, tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Minggir." Kata suara itu, yang ternaya, itu suara Zoro.

Meja tempat Sanji dan Zoro duduk itu, letaknya persis di samping tembok. Dan Zoro duduk dekat tembok. Sementara, masih ada meja lain di belakang mereka. Oleh karena itu, Zoro hanya bisa keluar jika Sanji minggir dari situ.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama mendapatkan respon dari Sanji yang hanya diam memandang Zoro, Zoro jadi hilang kesabaran. Kemudian, dia menendang kursi Sanji sampai Sanji dan juga kursi itu terlempar hingga menindih beberapa siswi yang tadi sedang berada di sebelah Sanji.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya Sanji pada gadis-gadis itu dengan suara khawatir yang ketara.

Mereka (siswi-siswi yag tadi tertindih kursi) menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kalau mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kau!" teriak Sanji pada Zoro.

Walau diteriaki begitu, Zoro hanya diam dan meninggalkan mereka semua begitu saja.

"Hey! Mau ke mana kau! Aku belum selesai!"

Sanji benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, Marimo Bodoh itu memperlakukan wanita dengan sekejam ini? Paling tidak, dia harus minta maaf, kan?

Dan, ada apa dengan semua siswa di kelas ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya menegur si Marimo yang kurang ajar itu? Bukankah, setidaknya mereka dapat bereaksi lebih dari ini?

Sanji jadi tambah protes karena sikap mereka semua. "Kenapa kalian diam saja!" Tapi, tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab protesannya itu. Mereka hanya diam. Itu semua membuat tambah Sanji marah, dan ia tahu, siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kemarahannya ini.

Sanji mengejar Zoro sampai ke pintu keluar. Tapi, orang itu tidak terlihat di manapun matanya mengarah. Maka, Sanji pergi berkeliling untuk menemukannya. Entah ke mana Sanji mencarinya, dia juga tidak tahu menau soal ruang-ruang yang ada di sekolah ini. Dia anak baru, ingat?

"Zoro _ngamuk_!" teriak seorang siswa sambil berlari ke suatu arah, dan seketika itu, semua orang berbondong mengikuti siswa tadi. Sanji juga ikut ke sana. Dan apa yang di teriakkan siswa itu benar, Zoro memang terlihat sedang mengamuk. Pria berotot itu memukuli seseorang dengan brutal. Entah siapa orang yang dipukulinya itu, Sanji belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

Semua orang hanya menonton, tidak ada yang berani melerai, atau mungkin enggan melerai mereka. Ini suatu tontonan yang menarik, bukan? Terbukti dari beberapa orang siswa yang memotret bahkan, merekam kejadian tersebut dangan kamera ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Sanji kesal dengan semua keadaan ini. Kenapa mereka malah seperti itu? Seharusnya mereka melerainya.

Dan lagi, bisa-bisanya, Marimo itu memukul seseorang yang kurus kering seperti itu. Lihatlah, orang itu sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Tapi, Zoro masih saja memukulnya. Sungguh keterlaluan.

Sanji jadi naik pitan karenanya. Langsung saja, dia berlari mendekat dan menendang Zoro, tepat di wajahnya. Sanji memang seperti itu, tidak dapat diam saja melihat sesuatu ketidakadilan berlangsung di depan matanya. Seperti beberapa hari lalu saat Sanji menghajar beberapa berandalan sekolah yang menganiaya seorang kutu buku. Yang berakibat, dikeluarkannya dia dari sekolah yang lama.

Tak lama mereka saling melotot, dan tiba-tiba, Zoro membalas Sanji dengan satu pukulan di perut. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sanji yang mengerang kesakitan di lantai.

.

Hari berikutnya, berita kemarin sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Bahkan beberapa wartawan Koran dan TV lokal berdatangan. Ini termasuk kasus besar. Ternyata, orang yang dipukul Zoro adalah seorang guru di sekolah ini. Jelas, Zoro akan dapat masalah besar karena kasus itu.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan semua siswa yang Sanji temui. Mereka terlihat senang dan bersukacita. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengatakan, kalau mereka sangat lega, akhirnya Zoro akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Siswa yang lain juga kurang lebih membicarakan hal yang sama.

Sanji jadi heran sendiri. Kenapa, dengan kabar dikeluarkannya Zoro dari sekolah menjadi hal yang sangat menggembirakan untuk mereka. Apakah Zoro itu sebuah ancaman?

Untuk menjawab keingintahuannya itu, Sanji pun bertanya pada segerombolan siswa yang sedang asik menonton video pemukulan Zoro kemarin.

Ketika ditanya kenapa, mereka menjawab bahwa, Zoro adalah anak seorang pembunuh. Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang beberapa tahun lalu berhasil ditangkap dan dihukum mati.

Walau ayahnya yang berbuat salah, tapi, tetap saja, ada pepatah kan, buah tidak jauh jatuh dari pohonnya. Oleh karena itu, mereka takut, suatu saat, Zoro akan jadi seperti ayahnya, dan mereka sungguh tidak mau menjadi korban pembunuhan. Itu menakutkan. Zoro sangat menakutkan.

Mendengar penjelasan mereka tentang Zoro, Sanji jadi mengerutkan alisnya yang keriting itu. Apa salah Zoro terlahir menjadi anak seorang pembunuh? Yang salah kan, ayahnya? Bukan dia? Dan, pastinya, Zoro juga tidak minta menjadi anak seorang pembunuh, kan? Hem. Entah kenapa, itu semua menimbulkan rasa bersalah dalam diri Sanji.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh dengan kasus pemukulan kemarin. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Zoro memukul guru itu? Pasti ada alasannya kan? Tidak mungkin seseorang memukul orang lain tanpa alasan. Walau mungkin alasannya adalah karena kurang kerjaan, itu juga termasuk alasan, kan?

Sanji sudah menanyakan kepada beberapa siswa, tentang apa alasan Zoro memukul guru itu. Tapi, tidak satu pun yang tahu apa sebabnya. Oleh karena itu, Sanji memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada si empunya. Dia harus menemui Zoro secepatnya. Sanji perlu penjelasan darinya.

Pulang sekolah, Sanji menungu Zoro di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Dia menunggu Zoro yang sedang mengikuti sidang. Sidang penentuan apakah Zoro akan dikeluarkan atau tidak.

Menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya pintu terbuka dan satu persatu orang keluar dari sana. Zoro masih di dalam. Tadi, Sanji sempat mendengar kepala sekolah meminta Zoro untuk tinggal sebentar. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sanji tidak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Hey! Marimo!" panggil Sanji pada Zoro saat Zoro keluar dari sana. Tapi, Zoro hanya memalingkan muka dan melengos pergi begitu saja. Mengacuhkan Sanji, seperti biasa.

Tentu saja, Sanji tidak akan menyarah semudah itu. Sanji berjalan disamping Zoro, mengikuti Zoro ke manapun Zoro melangkah. Di perjalanan, Sanji terus menerus bertanya apa alasannya, kenapa Zoro memukul guru itu. Tapi, menyebalkan, Zoro tetap saja diam.

"Marimo!" teriak Sanji saat Zoro berlari meninggalkannya. Sanji juga ikut berlari, mencoba mengejarnya. Namun, Zoro terlalu cepat, dan akhirnya, Sanji kehilangan jejak.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sanji menghambur ke beberapa siswa yang masih saja bergosip sambil menonton video seperti kemarin. Mereka bilang, sidang kemarin ditunda karena Zoro tidak menjawab beberapa pertanyaan penting yang di lontarkan oleh komite hakim sekolah.

Hari ini kemungkinan adalah sidang terakhir. Karena guru itu sudah baikan dan dapat di interogasi. Beberapa siswa mendengar, kalau guru itu memaparkan semua kejadiannya dengan jelas kepada para wartawan yang kemarin datang ke rumah sakit. Beritanya juga sudah dimuat di koran pagi ini. Semua pernyataan guru itu mengarahkan tuduhan telak pada Zoro. Bahwa Zoro telah menganiayanya hanya karena guru itu tidak sengaja menabrak Zoro. Hingga, bisa dipastikan, Zoro tak mungkin selamat kali ini.

"Sudah lah, Sanji, tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Ayo, nonton ini saja! Seru tahu. Kau juga terekam di sini!"

Dengan enggan, Sanji menurut saja. Ikut nonton video amatir itu.

"Sedang apa gadis itu di sana?" Tanya Sanji kepada yang lain sambil menunjuk kelayar notebook. Terlihat di sana, seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok di belakang Zoro. Mata gadis itu melotot terkejut melihat perkelahian yang terjadi di depannya. Si gadis terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu lari menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"Mungkin dia hanya lewat." Jawab seseorang, menanggapi pertanyaan Sanji barusan. "Kasihan, dia jadi melihat kejadian mengerikan itu secara langsung." Lanjutnya.

"Apa ada video lain, sebelum ini?" Tanya Sanji. Dia benar-benar penasaran, apa yang terjadi sebelum pemukulan itu dilakukan. Kenapa Zoro memukul guru itu? Kenapa gadis itu bisa berada di sana?

Salah satu dari mereka menjawab, kalau itu adalah rekaman yang paling awal. Tidak ada rekaman lain sebelum ini.

Sanji terus saja me-reply video itu. Menontonnya berulang-ulang. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Siapa tahu ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan di sana. Dan benar saja, lihat itu! Dua kancing baju gadis itu terbuka! Ini aneh. Benar-banar ada yang tidak beres.

E? Tunggu, mungkin gadis itu tahu sesuatu. Sanji harus segera bicara dengannya.

Sanji menanyakan siapa gadis itu kepada yang lain. Seorang diantara mereka mengatakan kalau dia anak kelas sebelah.

.

Hari ini, sidang berakhir, dengan hasil Zoro terbukti bersalah, dan dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Entah kenapa, mendengar ini, Sanji jadi merasa ada banyak penyesalan dalam hatinya. Rasanya, Sanji ingin sekali membantu Zoro.

Pulang sekolah, Sanji pergi kekelas X-4, kelas si gadis galam video. Menunggu kelas bubar dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Saat kelas itu bubar, satu per saru siswa keluar dari sana. Gadis itu juga.

"Hey!" panggil Sanji pada gadis itu, tapi si gadis, yang mungkin merasa tidak di panggil, melengos pergi begitu saja. Sanji jadi mengutuk kebodohannya sediri karena dia tidak menanyakan kepada yang lain, siapa nama gadis itu.

Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, dia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gerbang sekolah. Sanji pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Berusaha tidak terlihat oleh si gadis.

Sanji terkeut melihat siapa yang ditemui gadis itu. Dia adalah Zoro. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka berhubungan? Entah kenapa, Sanji sedikit sesak memikirkan itu.

"Arigato." Kata gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar, terdengar seperti ingin menangis. "Arigato." Kata gadis itu sekali lagi.

Zoro menepuk kepala si gadis. "Tak masalah." Kata Zoro.

Tangis gadis itu pun pecah. "Arigato." Kata gadis itu ditengah tangisnya yang makin menjadi.

Dan semua itu membuat Sanji paham.

Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di tempat kejadian.

Kenapa dua kancing baju si gadis terlapas.

Kenapa Zoro memukuli guru bejat itu.

Dan kenapa Zoro hanya diam, tidak membantah setiap tuduhan palsu yang dilontarkan padanya.

Semua sudah terjawab dengan jelas.

Itu semua, karena Zoro adalah orang yang baik. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan, kau tahu? Pahlawan yang membela orang yang teraniaya. Pahlawan yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi orang lain.

Dan sekarang, Zoro terlihat begitu tinggi, begitu berkilau di mata Sanji. Sangat berkilau.

-The End-

Terimakasih, sudah membaca!

Terimakasih buat Sanjiro Key, Quint Nite, dan Nyx and Stifo yang kemarin udah review. Saya jadi semangat nulis lagi pas baca review kalian! Haha. Balasannya di PM ya. Berpelukan! /plak


End file.
